villainyandvirtuefandomcom-20200213-history
Hunter
'Luke Jones '''or '''Hunter '''is a character that is featured throughout ''Villainy and Virtue, created and portrayed by iCaramelBird. Possessing the powers of Technology, and Deductive Deep Perception, Hunter is able to use his powers to hack and manipulate technology whilst also being able to deduce people, focus on aspects of certain objects, people and items as well as use his perceptive abilities to aid him in his common free-running manoeuvres. Biography Background Hunters real name is Luke Jones. It has been described that he has an American nationality, clearly showing both his parents and perhaps his entire family is mostly or completely American. He is described to have grown up in a "mostly normal" family, and had desires to be an engineer. His mother stayed at home, mostly looking after him and his older sister Lilly, whilst his father owned a somewhat small company that modelled and designed new cell-phones. They weren't very popular, but they managed to scrape enough money to put food on the table. When Luke was a young age, he could sense things. When his sister came home in a rush, he could tell she had broken up with yet another boyfriend. When he stared too long at the television, the screen seemed to become embodied with static before he was pulled out of it. Eventually his parents got nervous as his powers grew, and they knew something was wrong with him yet his sister tried to empathize with him. He told his sister everything, he was as close as he could be with her and truly loved her as family. However when Luke was 16, he had a heated argument with his father which went bad as his father tried to get him to reveal he had powers. Luke himself truly didn't understand what was going on, yet he caused most of the technology in his house to simply eradicate itself, sending sparks flying everywhere and sometimes he could still hear his mothers piercing scream as she tried to beg him to stop. Soon he was kicked out of his home, and he stopped attending school. His sister moved out with him, and soon taught him everything. She had powers herself, and knew how to control them as she learned about them at an early age. She apologised and felt bad for not telling Luke, but she taught Luke everything. She taught him how to fight, how to control his powers, how to use his powers for things such as parkour. Luke seemed to become an expert, and things were fine for a couple years. Until Luke's 19th birthday. Luke and Lilly were a duo and always went out what Lilly called "Their little hunts" as they moved fast and quickly to try and stop any criminals. Whether it was simple alleyway robberies, catching murderers, whatever. They never got any thanks or prize and they didn't want any, they kept in the shadows. However one time, a robbery went wrong. It was a trap set up by some type of villain to kill any heroes who got by. After a certain incident which ended in Lilly's death. Luke realised he the anger in him come out, as he went out and murdered the villain who set up the whole plan. Ever since then he called himself the Hunter. He still uses Lilly's dagger, but moved out and managed to gain the money to buy a horrible one room apartment. However it was his base of operations, and now it lead him to events that would possibly change or even end his life. Villainy and Virtue Luke was a very minor character originally, being separated from many of the major events in the RP as he kept himself secluded and tended to stick to stealing from casinos (even stealing from Wild Card at one point), and still struggling with suicide. However things changed when he first met Kay. Kay convinced him to go on heists and served as a direct route of information for Broker to know more about Luke. Not only that but it is strongly implied that the friendship that developed between Kay and Hunter may have saved him from committing suicide. Eventually things got better when Luke found out he had the power to manipulate water and his life was saved by Kay, when he passed out due to smoke inhalation after Shadow Fixer attempted to assassinate the mayor. Later, Luke was reunited with his estranged sister Raven, and though Kay was not active, things seem to be getting better. City in Chaos Then the riots occurred. During which, Luke had to try and protect them from the hazards during the riots. Luke had managed to revisit his family home that he grew up in during childhood and early adolescence, and managed to recover a grey scarf that his father bought for him in his childhood, that he still has. Luke soon managed to get back to the main city of Heartania, but left Kay behind due to considering her a burden in his attempts to reunite with his sister. Aftermath After the riots, Lilly and Luke soon found themselves working with The Broker and living in The Citadel as part of The Inner Circle. Nonetheless Luke has now been dragged into The War for Heartania, and has to adapt to the impeding conflict that could destroy The Citadel or make it stronger than ever. It was at this point that Luke was put to the limits as he was dragged into a stadium conflict, that caused Lilly to become furious on return. Soon after, Luke managed to get some rest and meet The Sheriff (James Witt). Luke currently is at The Tower for his own safety, after learning that The Vipers have returned. Appearance Hunter is described as having an American nationality, and an "athletic body" implying that he has been doing free-running or has been interested in sports when younger. Hunter has been described as being tall. His eyes are deep brown, as well as having messy brown hair, stubble and a light skin tone. Hunters attire normally consists of a black hoodie with a "two button zipper" and black cargo pants, with converse shoes. The hoodie seems to have a fur outline, and currently Hunter possesses two holsters. One of the holsters is on his right leg, and is a sheath for his sisters dagger. Another holster is on his left leg, and has his very own handgun. Hunter tends to have a black mask covering his mouth and face, that is attached to his hoodie that he wears every time he's outside, to conceal his identity. Though earlier versions of the character suggest this was going to be a black bandanna instead. Hunter currently has two holsters. Both for his gun and Lillys dagger. He also has what is described as an "odd tool" on his back that works its way around to his chest. This tool is really just straps that hold his new "primary weapon" on his back. His new weapon is now a compound bow, which is disguised as a thin black cylinder which can transform into a bow. Though its not known how, the cylinder can only change into a bow when its in Hunters hands. However if its already in "bow" form, it can still be used by anyone else. This bow can fire explosive, incendiary, venomous and regular arrows. Hunter also has a quilt attached which contains a minimum of thirty arrows (regularly) but is implied to be able to store up to fifty. Personality Hunter has been described as being in a "low place in life" during his Villainy and Virtue. It's to the point where Hunter acts bitter and shallow to everyone around him. One of his sole desires seems to be money. Though this is unknown if this is because he feels as if he has no other purpose. It's heavily implied Hunter is quite intelligent as he researches technology, but mostly because he wants to learn how to control it so he can gain the upper-hand against others who may use this against him. As we as this, he has tried to master his perception skills showing determination and even slight stubbornness. He's described as being quite "hot-headed" yet mostly remains calm, but appears to be emotionally-manipulative as he uses his perception to pick up the emotions others are feeling and play on those emotions. Whilst being cynical and bitter, his mental state seems to be "unhealthy" and Hunter himself supposedly has a "few heartstrings" yet they can't be exposed. During the course of 'Villainy and Virtue', Hunter's personality has begun changing. He seems to be more concerned for people, or at least the people close to him, ranging from Kay to his sister, Lilly. Relationships Wild Card "I'm sorry you're feeling that way" ''— Hunter patronizing Wild Card, after being caught cheating in his casino. Wild Card and Hunter started off their relationship on a bad note, as Wild Card noticed Hunter was causing a disturbance on the Casino floor. Hunter had been hacking a slot machine to win money, and is confronted by Wild Card about this. Whilst the temper of the conversation grows, Hunter manages to leave with the money. However not before hacking the slot-machine he was using until it breaks and ceases to function. Angered by this, Wild Card despises Hunter and is still keeping his eye out for him. Kay ''"Should we start again. I'm Kay. I'm not here to kill you or threaten you. This is a nice roof and view. And what was your name?" — ''Kay reintroducing themselves to Hunter after an awkward first conversation. Kay and Hunter start with a very odd relationship. Hunter is gazing away on a rooftop before Kay coincidentally finds themselves on the same rooftop. They have an odd first conversation, where Hunter keeps himself distant away from Kay and their questions. Kay tries to open themselves up to him slightly showing there is some trust between the two of them, and this is emphasized when Hunter becomes more relaxed around Kay and not tense enough to keep his weapons nearby. Though Hunter does insult Kay claiming that he didn't go onto the rooftop to hear their "terrible poetry" or be taught life lessons. Kay doesn't retaliate against Hunter and at some cases teases him, suggesting a friendly relationship could be formed. Later Hunter spots somebody who seems to have incredible free-running abilities and follows them, only to come face to face with Kay. During another awkward conversation, Hunter starts to develop a need to become friends with Kay. As he feels empathetic towards them. Kay may have these same feelings but detects that Hunter is giving in to his friendlier side, which he tries to resist in order to not get hurt again. Though Kay invites Hunter to go with them for their mission. During this first mission, Hunter is assigned with the task of distracting guards whilst Kay gathers some data from their creation. In doing so, this shows Hunter has put a certain amount of trust in Kay and has started to work together with somebody. Much later during the nuclear meltdown, Hunter calls Kay asking if he could help in any way. Kay declines knowing Hunter would most likely die, much to Hunters frustration. This is an important arc in the relationship as Hunter openly thinks that Kay reminds him of Lilly, and that he actually seems to worry about Kay and care about their well-being. Kay on the other hand also seems to somewhat like Hunter and care for them, as he hopes Hunter doesn't die and wants to keep him safe by making sure he stays away during the meltdown. Hunter goes against Kays orders and watches from a nearby rooftop and manages to attracts a wounded Kays attention and they speak on the roof. At this point in time, it can be said an actual friendship formed between both characters. During the attempted assassination of the Councillor, Hunter actually saved a lost child during a fire. However passed out and nearly died due to smoke inhalation in a nearby alleyway, thankfully however Kay came to his rescue and took him to hospital where he recovered. Shadow FixerCategory:Character ''"Take my advice, if you care for someone that much, then don't trust anyone." - ''Shadow Fixer giving advice to Hunter, whilst they look out for Kay during the nuclear power plant incident. Shadow Fixer and Hunter have a somewhat hostile relationship. Both of them being acquaintances, Shadow Fixer seems to take a disliking to Hunter for his irrational actions during the nuclear power plant incident. Though the two have only met once, their relationship is odd as Shadow Fixer gives advice to Hunter about his relationship and care for Kay. Shadow Fixer numerously makes fun of Hunter and treats him like an idiot, much to Hunters annoyance though he makes sure it doesn't get to him. The conversation between the two is very brief, but at the same time Hunter makes sure to remember the fickle teachings from Shadow Fixer after their conversation. Raven ''"Lilly couldn't continue as she felt Luke's arms wrap around her, he seemed to be apologising all at the same time whilst she continually told him it was okay." ''- Hunter hugging Raven after she explains how she faked her death to protect him. Raven and Hunter have a very close relationship. Raven is the only family that Hunter has left to his knowledge, and her death is the reason he fell into a depression. After she returns, he feels angered and almost denies her existence, trying to kill her and thinking she is an illusion of some kind or a trick. However after her explanation, he finally realises that Raven is back and continually worries for her. They both care deeply for each other and will do anything to protect the other. Both of them work very well as a team, and are deadly when working together. The Broker "''You and I are both alike" - ''The Broker talking to Hunter after he became part of the 'Inner Circle' The Broker and Hunter, share a somewhat rocky relationship. Though The Broker seems to see potential in Hunter. Hunter feels somewhat forced to associate and work with The Broker, since his sister wanted protection and finances. However Hunter has not shown any clear signs of resistance towards The Broker, and simply wants to get the protection and finances to live his life. The Sheriff ''"He wasn't exactly sure if James was someone to be trusted, but the way he spoke, the way he acted, was somewhat endearing. He seemed confident, but he had a different vibe to him, that was unfamiliar to Luke, or maybe to Heartania." - Hunter thinking about The Sheriff Hunter and The Sheriff met on bad terms, when The Sheriff was caught checking out Hunter's new motorbike (presumably planning to steal it). After a short confrontation, The Sheriff came across Custos who was protected by The Sheriff as some of the Vipers attacked both of them, and they managed to get towards The Citadel. Though Hunter hasn't managed to forgive or even begin to trust The Sheriff after the motorcycle incident, the two have started to like each other. With Hunter starting to like The Sheriff's cocky and optimistic attitude, and taking an interest in his background, whilst The Sheriff has begun to start liking Hunter and even openly flirted with him when they first met. Trivia * It has been implied by creator iCaramelBird that Hunter suffers from a mild form of depression, and not only that but is somewhat suicidal. As during times, they feel cursed by their ability of perception making it almost impossible for them to "accidentally" slip off a roof and fall to their deaths, without actually making a solid landing. Thus this makes Hunter perhaps one of the darkest characters throughout the entire RP. * Hunter has an array of weapons, including a bow which is attached to his back through a type of strapped on claw machinery, which reverts into a slightly long black cylinder. A pistol, and his sisters knife. Both of which are kept in holsters and sheaths on opposite legs. Hunter also has a quiver around his back. * Though against the rules of the RP, Hunter is the only character with three super powers. He has the ability to hack machinery and objects, with his mind. The ability of deep perception, allowing him to be keenly observant, calculating angles that make him excel in parkour and combat. But he also has the hidden talent to control water, fuelled by his emotions of his sisters death, who also had the same powers. This has been approved by the creator of the RP, CynicalJoker, within reason. * Hunter has revealed that he knows how to code. * The villain who attempted to kill Lilly and Hunter, is the same villain who ended up killing Edison Mills' father. * It has been speculated that Argent Mind is a relative towards Luke, as they both share the same last names. As well as this they both share similar skills. Hunter is able to hack and manipulate technology, whilst Argent can do this with any object or person he so wishes. Similarly they both share a common physique though Argent is much more muscular whilst Hunter's body has only been described as athletic. Though there is a large age difference, it has been confirmed by both creators iCaramelBird and Arbor117 that the two characters are not father and son. However it is still speculated that they are somewhat distant relatives. * Luke attended the same school as Jade Blythe did after she was expelled and home-schooled. * It has been said by the creator, that Hunter in an alternative universe would have most likely had a different life. If his parents had accepted him, Luke would have grown up to own his father's company and as well as have an engineering job in the company, whilst also having a generally happy life. * Due to his perceptional abilities, not only is Luke exceptional at freerunning but he is also very good at healing. Though he only has common knowledge on medicine and medical equipment; he has been shown to be able to recognize wounds and the best way to heal them due to the analytical skills brought upon by his perception specialization. * Luke is called 'Hunter' because when Luke and Lilly left their parents and set themselves up on their own (I won't describe their living situation that will be for another time), they wanted to use their powers for good to some extent, and to help people but outside what they thought was the "traditional superhero bullshit." They didn't want to wear costumes and capes and go around hunting bad guys, saving the day. They thought it was too dumb, too "cheesy" for lack of a better term. They just wanted to help people their own way, and if that meant sometimes going too far or doing the "morally grey" than so be it. So they organized what Luke termed their little "hunts" which was a perfect name for it. Hunt made it sound somewhat ravenous, like they were going to hurt someone for doing something bad and they were tracking criminals down, even after the crime had been committed, so that they can keep them captive, call the police and just escape and let them handle it. They mainly did it because it was fun and they were helping someone by keeping people off the streets. So with this style and method of literally hunting criminals down, Luke gave himself the nickname Hunter. Quotes Category:Neutral Category:ICaramelbird